


Świąteczny wolontariusz

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [127]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: fajnynick: Marzy mi się coś z różnicą wieku w twoim wykonaniu. Od razu przepraszam za oznaczenia numerowe, ale nie chciałam ci narzucać tego, który  ma być kim. XDJeden z chłopaków jest w domu dziecka, a drugi tam pracuje. Drugi, pracując tam w okresie przedświątecznym, pomaga przyszykować ośrodek na nadchodzące święta, w międzyczasie poszukując rodziców tego pierwszego (tutaj dowolnie możesz wymyślić przyczynę jego znalezienia się w domu dziecka: jakieś porwanie itd). No i drugi z chłopaków odnajduje ich i mówi to temu 1, a on nie chce tam jechać bez swojego opiekuna, który jedzie do rodzinnego domu wychowanka na pierwszy dzień świąt pod warunkiem, że chłopak pojedzie do jego rodziny na drugi dzień. Ogólnie przez ten czas zbliżają się do siebie, a na sylwestra opiekun załatwia wychowankowi przepustkę i po skończonym odliczaniu przy okazji nowego roku całują się.





	Świąteczny wolontariusz

Poniedziałek, czwarty grudnia – Harry, tak jak został poproszony pojawił się na pogotowiu opiekuńczym. Godzinę wcześniej skończyły się jego zajęcia na uniwersytecie, zdążył coś zjeść i teraz miał pomóc w przygotowaniach świątecznych, jako wolontariusz. To już była tradycja dla młodego mężczyzny.   
Pamiętał, gdy po raz pierwszy postanowił pomóc jako wolontariusz w święta. Miał wtedy 18 lat. Nigdy nie musiał martwić się o pieniądze. Jego rodzice posiadają własną, dobrze prosperującą kancelarię adwokacką, dzięki czemu mógł się skupić na nauce, aby w przyszłości móc dołączyć do rodzinnego interesu. Chciał jednak coś robić, dlatego postanowił zgłosić się jako wolontariusz przed świętami do domu dziecka. Tam jednak okazało się, że nikogo już nie potrzebują. Zawsze w tym okresie mieli sporo wolontariuszy. Zaproponowali mu jednak , aby udał się do pogotowia opiekuńczego, gdzie również potrzebują pomocy. Od razu tam się skierował i udało się. Od tego czasu, co roku zgłasza się tam.   
Po przekroczeniu progu budynku, od razu ruszł do biura Ellen. Była to czterdziesto letnia kobieta, która zajmowała stanowisko kierownika placówki. Harry ją uwielbiał i utrzymał z nią kontakt, nawet po za okresem świątecznym. Była niezwykle ciepłą i czułą osobą, jednak potrafiła być stanowcza i twarda, gdy zachodziła taka potrzeba.   
Zapukał do drzwi i gdy usłyszał zaproszenie, pchnął je wchodząc do środka. Twarz kobiety od razu rozświetlił uśmiech gdy tylko rozpoznała swojego gościa. Siedziała za swoimi biurkiem, pochylona nad jakimiś dokumentami, jednak gdy Harry wszedł do środka, podniosła się z fotela podchodząc do chłopaka.   
\- Harry, kochany – objęła kędzierzawego, przytulając się do niego – Cieszę się, że jesteś.  
\- Oczywiście, nie ma opcji, aby mnie tutaj zabrakło w okresie świątecznym – oddał uściska – To co dla mnie masz.   
\- Wiesz – zaczęła, drapiąc się po policzku. Widać było, że jest zakłopotana – Zawsze miałeś dobry kontakt z naszymi dzieciakami, prawda?  
\- Tak sądzę – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Usiądź – wskazała krzesło, które stało przed biurkiem. Sama z kolei usiadła po drugiej stronie – Jest u nas młody chłopaka. Został znaleziony nieprzytomny w pobliży komisariatu. Był mocno poturbowany i jak się okazało stracił pamięć. Jedyne co pamięta, to swoje imię i wiek – Louis, lat 17. Nie wie jak ma na nazwisko, skąd jest czy kim są jego rodzice. Próbujemy znaleźć jego rodzinę, jednak póki co jest ciężko. Liczymy na to, że w końcu coś sobie przypomni, jednak lekarze nie wiedzę czy to w ogóle nastąpi. Widać, że to dla niego również jest frustrujące, przez co jest dość nieprzyjemny. Nie ma kolegów, jest bardzo samotny. Próbowaliśmy sprawić by się otworzył, jednak polegliśmy. Byłabym wdzięczna, jakbyś spróbował mu pomóc.   
Słuchał kobiety, czując jak ogrania go nieprzyjemne, wręcz smutne uczucie. Jeszcze nie poznał tego chłopaka, a już było mu go żal. Zastanawiał się co takiego się stało, że spotkał tego chłopaka taki los. Chciał mu pomóc i wiedział, że zrobi wszystko, aby mu się to udało.   
\- Postaram się pomóc – zapewnił kobietę.  
\- Dziękuję  
Ellen odprowadziła go sali głównej, gdzie przeważnie można było znaleźć Louisa. I tym razem tak było. Jak zawsze siedział w rogu, na starym, zielonym fotelu, który stał przy oknie. Nie zwracał uwago na to, co dzieje się dookoła niego, wpatrując się w ośnieżona ulicę. Brązowe włosy odstawały mu na wszystkie strony, długie rzęsy otaczały jego oczy, miał lekko zadarty nos, wysokie kości policzkowe i wąskie, zaróżowione usta. Zdaniem Harry’ego był piękny.   
Styles postanowił, że najpierw trochę poobserwuje szatyna i dopiero później spróbuje do niego zagadać. Nie chciał od razu go atakować. Wolał, aby chłopak go zauważył i przyzwyczaił się do jego obecności w placówce. Dlatego też od razu wziął się za zwołanie niewielkiej grupy starszych dzieciaków, z którymi robił ozdoby świąteczne. Jego wzrok co jakiś czas uciekał do Louisa, który przez cały ten czas nie zmienił swojej pozycji. Mimo to raz czy dwa przyłapał młodszego na przyglądaniu mu się. Uśmiechał się wtedy do niego delikatnie, z nadzieją, że chłopak podejdzie do stolika i im pomoże. Niestety ten odwracał głowę z powrotem do okna, udając, że tego nie wiedział.   
*****  
Trzy dni zajęło Harry’emu nim zdecydował się w końcu porozmawiać z szatynem. Louis jak zwykle siedział na zielonym fotelu, ignorując wszystko dookoła. Kędzierzawy podsunął sobie krzesło i usiadł obok nastolatka. Chłopak jednak nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.   
\- Cześć, jestem Harry – przedstawił się, z nadzieją, że chłopak na niego spojrzy. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało – Ty jesteś Louis, prawda?  
Szatyn powoli skierował wzrok na kędzierzawego, który siedział obok, uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie.   
\- Co chcesz? – w jego głosie słyszał niechęć i zdenerwowanie.   
\- Chcę cię poznać – starał się nie tracić optymizmu – Mam wrażenie, że nie masz tu zbyt wielu znajomych. A zawsze jest raźniej, jak ma się z kim porozmawiać.   
\- Nie potrzebuję nikogo – mruknął, ponownie wracając wzrokiem na okno.   
\- Każdy kogoś potrzebuje – widział, że to jednak nie pomaga – Słuchaj – westchnął cicho – Będę tu codziennie od poniedziałku do soboty, aż do świąt. Jeśli zmienisz zdanie, zawsze możesz przyjść i porozmawiać.  
*****  
Minęły kolejne trzy dni. Harry tracił już nadzieję i myślał co jeszcze mógłby zrobić, aby Louis się przed nim otworzył. Jak się okazało niepotrzebnie.   
Siedział na jednaj z kanap i próbował rozplątać światełka, aby później móc je rozwiesić przy oknach. W pewnym momencie poczuł, jak materac ugina się pod ciężarem drugiej osoby. Uniósł wzrok, z zaskoczeniem odkrywając, że obok niego siedzi Louis. Wygodnie opierał się na poduszkach, mając kolana podciągnięte do piersi, które obejmował ramionami. Nie pytał się go co robi. Postanowił poczekać, aż chłopak sam będzie gotów. Wrócił ponownie wzrokiem na splątane światełka.   
Kończył je rozplątywać, kiedy usłyszał cichy głos.   
\- Mam już dość – ponownie uniósł wzrok na szatyna, widząc, jak jego dolna warga drży, a oczy się szklą – Nic nie pamiętam. Siedzę tutaj, a oni nie mają pojęcia co ze mną zrobić, bo nic nie wiedzą na temat mojej sytuacji. To wszystko jest frustrujące – ukrył twarz w kolanach, a jego ciało drżało.  
\- Hej – odłożył na bok światełka, przysuwając się do chłopaka – Wszystko będzie dobrze. W końcu wszystko się wyjaśni i będziesz szczęśliwy. Zobaczysz – gładził uspokajająco plecy nastolatka.   
\- J-jak? – uniósł swoją zapłakaną twarz, patrząc się na Harry’ego.   
\- Pomogę – sam siebie zaskoczył tymi słowami, jednak było za późno by je cofnąć. Po za tym naprawdę chciał zobaczyć szczęśliwego Louisa – Pomogę ci, odnajdę twoją rodzinę.   
\- Dziękuję – i po raz pierwszy Harry miał okazję zobaczyć uśmiechniętego szatyna. Może i ten uśmiech był słaby i łzawy, ale jednak to uśmiech.   
*****  
Od tego czasu Louis częściej towarzyszył Harry’emu, pomagając mu w przygotowaniach do świąt. Zaczął się również powoli otwierać na innych podopiecznych i wychowawców. Może nie zawierał żadnych przyjaźni, ani nie udzielał się zbytnio towarzysko, jednak nie spędzał już całych dni na zielonym fotelu, wpatrując się w okno.  
Harry tak jak obiecał zaczął własne poszukiwania rodziny Louisa. Przeszukiwał internet, wszelkie ogłoszenia odnośnie zaginięć, a także poprosił o pomoc znajomego rodziców (który był komendantem, na jednym z londyńskich posterunków). Jak na razie nic nie miał. Wiedział jednak, od samego początku, że to nie będzie proste. Bo skoro pogotowie wychowawcze, ze wsparciem policji nic nie znaleźli, to dziwnym by było, gdyby jemu od razu się udało. Mimo wszystko nie poddawał się. Obiecał, że znajdzie rodzinę Louisa i postanowił tego dotrzymać.   
Był tydzień do świąt, gdy w końcu udało mu się na coś trafić. Rodzina Tomlinson z Doncaster poszukiwała syna, który miał na imię Louis i opisem pasował do jego Louisa. Niestety nie było żadnych zdjęć, jednak poszperał jeszcze trochę i w końcu znalazł je na innej stronie, gdzie również widniało to ogłoszenie. Jak się okazało chłopak początkiem listopada miał wyjechać na wymianę uczniowską do Nowego Jorku. Niestety nigdy tam nie dotarł. Nikt się jednak nie zorientował. Gdy Louis nie odpowiadał na wiadomości ze szkoły w Ameryce, uznali, że po prostu zrezygnował. Z kolei, jeśli chodziło o rodzinę szatyna, to podobno otrzymywali od niego wiadomości, w których pisał o tym co się u niego dzieje. Zaczęli się jednak martwić, gdy zaczął się zbliżać czas powrotu chłopaka, który miał mieć miejsce w połowie grudnia. Nastolatek nie odpisywał na ich pytania, odnośnie powrotu, ani nie pojawił się w domu, w dniu, gdy miał wrócić. Szkoła szatyna również nic nie wiedziała, a po otrzymaniu informacji z Nowego Jorku, że chłopak w ogóle się tam nie pojawił, postanowili zgłosić zaginięcie.   
Harry od razu po odnalezieniu tych informacji udał się z tym do Ellen, która bardzo się ucieszyła tym co odnalazł. Cieszyła się, że Louis będzie z rodziną i w końcu dowie się czegoś o sobie. Harry również był z tego powodu szczęśliwy, jednak nic nie mógł poradzić na ogarniające go przygnębienie, na myśl, że szatyn wróci do swojego domu, znikając z jego życia. Przez ten czas bardzo się przywiązał do chłopaka, a nawet poczuł coś więcej. Prawda była taka, że Louis go zauroczył. Ten drobny szatyn sprawiał, że jego serce mocniej biło, a w żołądku pojawiało się przyjemne trzepotanie.   
Musiał mu jednak powiedzieć.   
*****  
\- Nie cieszysz się? – siedzieli w sali główniej, na jednej z kanap. Przed chwilą kędzierzawy powiadomił Louisa o swoim odkryciu. Liczył na to, że chłopa zacznie się cieszyć, może płakać ze szczęście, ale nie spodziewał się, że będzie siedział nie wyrażając żadnych emocji.  
\- Ja…nie wiem – spojrzał na kędzierzawego, a w błękitnych tęczówkach dostrzegalny był strach – Czuję ulgę, że mam rodzinę, ale…boję się. Nic o nich nie wiem, nie pamiętam. Oni będą mnie znać, będą o mnie wiedzieć praktycznie wszystko, a ja nawet ich nie rozpoznam…  
\- Hej – objął młodszego, przyciągając go do swojego ciała – Jeśli chcesz, mogę tam z tobą pojechać. Może poczujesz się pewniej? – zaproponował. Dzięki temu będzie mógł również spędzić więcej czasu z szatynem.   
\- Nie chcę, abyś marnował na to swój czas – pomimo jego słów, bardzo chciał, aby kędzierzawy z nim tam pojechał.   
\- To żaden problem, jeśli tylko sprawi, że będziesz czuł się lepiej.   
\- Jesteś pewny? – chciał mieć stu procentową pewność, że kędzierzawy na pewno tego chce.   
\- Tak – zapewnił z uśmiechem.  
\- I…mógłbyś spędzić tam ze mną pierwszy dzień świąt? – nie miał pojęcia ile wtedy będzie osób. Czy tylko najbliżsi, a może zjadą się ciotki, kuzyni (o ile jakichś ma), a to go przerażało.  
\- Pod jednym warunkiem – wypalił, nim zdążył to przemyśleć - Na drugi dzień, pojedziesz do mnie.  
\- Ok – uśmiechnął się szeroko. Czuł się teraz znacznie lepiej. Zresztą już od jakiegoś czasu zauważył, że przy Harrym jego problemy traciły znaczenie. Liczył się tylko Styles, jego silne ramiona, którymi go obejmował, szeroki uśmiech i szmaragdowe tęczówki.   
*****  
Im dłużej trwała podróż, tym bardziej był zdenerwowany. Pomimo tego, że w samochodzie było ciepło, czuj jak jego dłonie są zimne i spocone. Nawet fakt, że miał przy sobie Harry’ego niewiele pomagał. Zwyczajnie się bał.   
Był 23 grudnia. Przed przyjazdem skontaktowano się z jego matką, która zaczęła płakać, słysząc, że jej syn się odnalazł. Po tym, jak wyjaśniono jej dokładnie jak wygląda sytuacja (co wywołało u niej jeszcze większy płacz), pozwolono szatynowi porozmawiać z matką. Zapewnił ją, że jeszcze w tym samy tygodniu pojawi się w domu, ale również ostrzegł, że będą mieć gościa. Kobieta nie miała z tym problemów, gorzej jednak było, gdy poinformował ją, że w drugi dzień jedzie do rodziny swojego przyjaciela – mimo to, nie zabroniła mu.   
I tak teraz dojeżdżali do rodzinnego domu Tomlinsona.   
\- Hej – poczuł, jak duża, ciepła dłoń, zaciska się na jego mniejszej. Uniósł wzrok napotykając zielone tęczówki - wszystko będzie dobrze.  
\- Uhm – mruknął, czując, że nie jest w stanie nic powiedzieć. Było mu niedobrze i potrzebował opuścić pojazd jak najszybciej. Na szczęście niecałe pięć minut później, samochód zatrzymał się przed odpowiednim domem.   
Sięgnął po klamkę, czując jak jego dłonie się trzęsą. Na miękkich nogach wysiadł z pojazdu, czekając na Harry’ego i Ellen, która jechała za nimi.  
\- Jestem tutaj – kędzierzawy stanął obok niższego, chwytając jego dłoń, aby dodać mu otuchy.   
W trójkę ruszyli do drzwi, gdzie kobieta nacisnęła na przycisk dzwonka. Nie musieli długo czekać, zapewne domownicy oczekiwali ich w każdej chwili. Drzwi otwarła im niska kobieta. Jej długie brązowe włosy były spięte gumką, duże niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w nich ze łzami, ale i ulgą.   
\- Louis – przyciągnęła zagubionego chłopaka do uścisku. O dziwo szatyn poczuła jak jego ciało od razu się rozluźnia, zatapiając w ciepłych ramionach. Może jego umysł nie pamiętał kobiety, ale ciało na pewno – Tak bardzo się bałam o ciebie, kochanie – płakała w jego ramię – Nawet jeśli mnie nie pamiętasz, cieszę się, że jesteś z nami.   
\- Też się cieszę – wymamrotał, będąc w lekkim szoku.   
Chwilę później weszli do salonu, gdzie siedziało rodzeństwo Louisa i jego ojczym. Pomimo tego, że nastolatek ich nie pamiętał, czuł, że jest częścią tej rodziny, czuł powiązanie z nimi. Po krótkiej rozmowie Jay z Ellen, kobieta pożegnała się zostawiając Louisa i Harry’ego w rodzinie Tomlinsonów. Szatyn, nawet jeśli nie był już tak bardzo zdenerwowany jak wcześniej, cieszył się, że ma przy sobie Stylesa. Odetchnął również z ulgą, gdy jego rodzina polubiła kędzierzawego. Bał się, że będą mieć żal do niego, że chce zabrać chłopaka ze sobą na drugi dzień świąt – na szczęście tak nie było.   
*****  
\- Dziękuję, że tu ze mną przyjechałeś – szatyn opadł na łóżko, okrywając się kołdrą. To był długi dzień i czuł się wykończony – I przepraszam, że musisz spać na materacu – spojrzał w dół, gdzie kędzierzawy właśnie układał się na swoim posłaniu, które przygotowała mu Jay.  
\- Nie masz za co – poprawił poduszkę, nim położył na niej głowę – To duża rodzina, rozumiem, że nie macie wolnych pokoi. Po za tym tutaj wcale nie jest źle.   
\- Jesteś wspaniały, H – uśmiechnął się lekko, chociaż przez ciemność panującą w pokoju, Styles mógł tego nie zauważyć – Dobranoc.  
\- Dobranoc, Lou.  
*****  
Louis wchodząc do salonu, został powitany głośnymi okrzykami, dwójki małych ludzi, przyczepionych do jego nóg. Bliźniaczki przekrzykiwały się, składając życzenia urodzinowe szatynowi. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział o co chodzi, dopóki sobie nie przypomniał, jak dzień wcześniej jego mama poinformowała go, że dzisiaj kończy 18 lat. To wywołało u niego lekki smutek. Stawał się pełnoletni, a nie pamiętał nawet swojego życia. Starał się jednak o tym nie myśleć, zamiast tego cieszyć tym, że odnalazł rodzinę i ma wspaniałego przyjaciela w postaci Harry’ego.   
To był naprawdę niesamowity dzień, było dużo życzeń, wylegiwania się przed telewizorem w ciepłych ramionach kędzierzawego, pyszna kolacja, spędzona z całą rodziną, a na deser wspaniały tort czekoladowo-orzechowy.  
Tej nocy, Louis i Harry zasnęli wtuleni w siebie, na łóżku szatyna, podczas oglądania po raz kolejny „To właśnie miłość”, i żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało.   
Z samego rana zostali zbudzeni przez najmłodsze siostry Louisa, które nie mogły się już doczekać otwierania prezentów. Dlatego po szybkiej toalecie udali się do salonu, gdzie znajdowała się już reszta rodziny. Usiedli dookoła choinki, a Daisy i Pheobe rozdawały im paczki w kolorowych papierach.   
Gdy wszystkie prezenty zostały rozdane, a ich właściciele się z nimi zapoznali, Jay z Lottie udały się do kuchni, aby przygotować śniadanie. W tym czasie pozostali odnosili swoje paczki do pokoi i sprzątali salon z resztek ozdobnych papierów.   
Po śniadaniu, Harry ulotnił się na jakiś czas do pokoju Louisa, mówiąc, że musi na chwilę popracować nad pracą zaliczeniową. Była to oczywiście wymówka, aby dać Louisowi okazję, do spędzenia trochę czasu tylko ze swoją rodziną. Szatyn się tego domyślił, w końcu pamiętał, jak Harry mówił, że wszystkie referaty już napisał i oddał, jednak nie miał nic przeciwko temu, aby kędzierzawy się na chwilę zniknął.   
Harry pojawił się dopiero na świątecznym obiedzie, który był wyśmienity (zresztą jak wszystko co przygotowywała Jay). Czas był wypełniony ciepłą, rodziną atmosferą, głośnymi rozmowami i śmiechami. Po posiłku Harry i Louis pomogli w sprzątaniu, po czym dołączyli do reszty rodziny, która odpoczywała w salonie. Zajęli jedyny wolny fotel – to znaczy Harry go zajął, a Louis rozsiadł się na jego kolanach. Stylesowi to jednak nie przeszkadzało, uwielbiał czuć szatyna przy sobie.   
Po około dwóch godzinach musieli zacząć się zbierać, ponieważ jeszcze dzisiaj Harry chciał dotrzeć do Londynu. W czasie gdy Louis udał się do swojego pokoju, aby spakować kilka swoich rzeczy, kędzierzawy poprosił Jay na krótką rozmowę.  
Kobieta weszła do kuchni, stając przy wysepce i z wyczekiwaniem spoglądała na chłopaka.  
\- Chciałbym cię przeprosić za to, że zabieram wam Louisa. Wiem, że długo go nie wiedzieliście, a on was nie pamięta, ale naprawdę chciałabym, aby pojechał dzisiaj ze mną do mojego domu. Um…Lou się wymsknęło, że nie byłaś z tego powodu zadowolona – dodał widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy Jay.   
\- No tak – westchnęła – Na początku nie była z tego powodu zadowolona, ale chyba rozumiesz dlaczego. Jednak poznałam cię – delikatny uśmiech rozświetlił jej twarz – i bardzo polubiłam. Do tego widzą, jak blisko jesteś z moim synem i jak dobrze wpływa na niego twoja obecność. Wiem, że ciężko mu z jego amnezją, jednak ty sprawiasz, że to wszystko staje się dla niego łatwiejsze – sięgnęła po dłoń kędzierzawego, ściskając ją lekko - Dziękuję Harry.  
\- Więc… - odchrząknął – Nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko, jeśli zaprosiłbym Louisa na sylwestra?  
\- Wiem, że z tobą będzie bezpieczny, więc śmiało – Harry poczuł ulgę słysząc słowa kobiety. Cieszył się, że Jay nie ma do niego żalu o to, że zabiera jej syna, podczas gdy powinien być w domy i powoli przypominać sobie swoje dawne życie.   
*****  
Zegar w samochodzie wskazywał 21.46 gdy zatrzymali się na podjeździe rodzinnego domu Harry’ego. Louis lekko się stresował, jednak kędzierzawy zapewniał go, że nie ma czym – wiedział, jego matka i ojczym pokochają szatyna.   
Wysiedli z samochodu, a Harry zabrał ich torby, nim dołączył do Louisa przy drzwiach. Otworzył drzwi, pchając lekko szatyna, aby wszedł pierwszy, po czym podążył za nim. Gdy tylko po domu rozniósł się trzask zamykanych drzwi, w holu pojawiła się matka Harry’ego. Na jej twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, kiedy rozpoznała swojego syna.  
\- Harry, kochanie – podeszła do kędzierzawego, przytulając go i wyciskając pocałunek na jego policzku.   
\- Ty musisz być Louis – zwrócił uwagę na Tomlinsona, również przyciągając go do uścisku – Harry bardzo dużo o tobie mówił.  
\- Mamo – mruknął, czując się lekko zawstydzonym. Owszem młody Styles był bardzo blisko ze swoją mamą i bardzo często z nią rozmawiał, i możliwe, że ostatnio ciągle wspominał o pewnym pięknym szatynie, który siedział w jego głowie.   
\- Dobry wieczór, pani Twist – przywitał się z rumieńcami na twarzy.  
\- Mów mi Anne, kochanie – odsunęła się od nastolatka – Chodźcie do salonu.  
Podążyli za kobietą, gdzie w pomieszczeniu siedział ojczym Harry’ego oraz jego siostra, ze swoim chłopakiem. Kędzierzawy zapoznał ich z Louisem, po czym zajęli wolne miejsca, a Anne podała im filiżanki z herbatą. Niepewność, która kłębiła się w szatynie już dawno zniknęła. Wszyscy byli dla niego bardzo mili i musiał przyznać, że czuł się fantastycznie w ich towarzystwie.   
Po około godzinie, zgodnie zadecydowali, że czas się położyć. Harry wskazał Louisowi pokój dla gości. Nastolatek podziękował mu, życząc dobrej nocy, chociaż wiedział, że byłoby mu wygodniej, gdyby mógł tę noc ponownie spędzić w ramionach Stylesa. Na tę myśli, na jego twarzy pojawił się rumieniec, dlatego szybko je odgonił. On i Harry byli tylko przyjaciółmi, nic więcej.  
Chcąc zająć myśli czymś innym, podszedł do torby szukając swojej piżamy, po czym udał się do łazienki, wziąć prysznic.  
*****  
Pierwszą rzeczą, na którą Harry zwrócili uwagę, było drobne ciało, przyciśnięte do niego oraz usta wypełnione włosami. Odwrócił głowę, pozbywając się czyichś włosów i dopiero teraz mógł bardziej przyjrzeć się osobie, która wkradła się do jego łóżka.   
Louis spał obok, wtulony w niego jak koala. Był zaskoczony tym, bo gdy zasypiał, był w łóżku sam i nie przypominał sobie, aby Louis go odwiedzał. Jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to, w końcu uwielbiał mieć przy sobie nastolatka.   
Ostrożnie wyplątał się z objęć szatyna i biorąc czyste ubrania, skierował do łazienki, aby odbyć poranną toaletę. Gdy wrócił do pokoju, Louis już nie spał. Siedział na łóżku, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu i pocierając zaspane oczy.   
\- Dzień dobry , wędrowniczku – uśmiechnął się, siadając na łóżku.  
\- Hej – ziewnął cicho.  
\- Kiedy przywędrowałeś? – z rozczuleniem przyglądał się zaspanemu szatynowi. Był uroczy.  
\- Około 1.00 – przysunął się do kędzierzawego, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu i przymykając oczy – Przepraszam za to, ale odkąd wyszedłem ze szpitala nie spałem sam i było mi jakoś z tym dziwnie.  
\- To w porządku – zapewnił Louisa, bo rzeczywiście Harry nie miał z tym problemu. Sam z resztą chciał zaproponować nastolatkowi, aby spał z nim, ale bał się jak to zostanie odebrane.   
\- Dzięki – wymruczał sennie, zsuwając się na łóżko, a głowę kładąc na kolanach Stylesa.  
\- Hej, nie śpimy – zaśmiał się, potrząsając nastolatkiem – Czas wstawać, moja mama na pewno kończy przygotowywać śniadanie.  
\- Ale jestem zmęczony – marudził.  
\- No dalej, nie każmy jej czekać – przeczesał włosy Louisa, lekko ciągnąc za końcówki.  
\- No dobra – burknął, niechętnie podnosząc się do siadu – Ale musisz mnie zanieść do pokoju – wdrapał się na plecy przyjaciel – Nie mam siły iść.  
\- W porządku – zachichotał, kierując się do pokoju dla gości.  
*****  
Dzień spędzili leniwie, w salonie razem z rodziną kędzierzawego. Było oglądanie filmów, rozmowy, wspólne gry, a po świątecznym obiedzie, Anne przyniosła gorącą czekoladę i ciasteczka. Można by pomyśleć, że zmarnowali dzień, jednak oni tak nie uważali. Cieszyli się, że mogli go spędzić właśnie w ten sposób, w swoim towarzystwie.   
Dochodziła 22.00, kiedy Louis zdecydował, że czas się położyć, bo następnego dnia musiał wrócić do domu. Z jednej strony się cieszył, z drugiej wiedział, że będzie mu brakowało Harry’ego. Miał jednak nadzieję, że to nie będzie koniec ich znajomości. Chciał utrzymywać kontakt z Harrym i nawet myślał o tym, by przenieść się do Londynu po ukończeniu szkoły.   
Szatyn próbował się wyplątać z uścisku kędzierzawego, z którym zajmowali niewielką kanapę. Zatrzymała go jednak Gemma, która nagle poderwała się ze swojego miejsca i poprosiła by chwilę poczekał. Louis ponowieni wtopił się w ramiona kędzierzawego, z zaskoczeniem spoglądają na przyjaciela. Ten jednak wzruszył ramionami, również nie wiedząc o co chodzi.   
\- Proszę – powiedziała wesoło, stając za kanapą, na której siedział jej brat z nastolatkiem.   
Obaj zerknęli do góry, dostrzegając gałązkę jemioły nad ich głowami, którą trzymała siostra kędzierzawego.   
\- Co ty? – Harry nie miał pojęcia co jego siostrze odbiło i nie podobało mu się to. Bał się, że Louis to źle odbierze i się zdenerwuje. Już otwierał usta, aby powiedzieć siostrze co myśli o jej głupim pomyśle, gdy poczuł ciepłe usta na swoim policzku, a do jego uszu dotarł uroczy chichot. Spojrzał na nastolatka, który wpatrywał się w niego z roziskrzonymi tęczówkami. Miał teraz ochotę się pochylić i pocałować te wąskie, kuszące usta, jednak wiedział, że to nie jest dobry pomysł.   
\- Dobranoc – szatyn wyplątał się z objęć Harry’ego i skierował się na piętro, gdzie znajdował się pokój dla gości. I cóż, jeśli wstąpił tam tylko by wziąć prysznic, a następnie poszedł spać do pokoju Harry’ego, wie o tym tylko ich dwójka.   
*****  
Samochód zaparkował na podjeździe przed domem Louisa. Żaden z nich nie czuł się dobrze ze świadomością, że zaraz się rozstaną.   
\- Znowu w domu – westchnął smutno, wpatrując się w budynek – Dziękuję za wszystko Harry – wrócił wzorkiem na kędzierzawego, który siedział za kierownicą.   
\- Nie masz za co, Lou – chwycił dłoń nastolatka, lekko ją ściskając – Cieszę się, że jest dobrze.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się zobaczymy – powiedział z nadzieją, że Harry zrozumie, że nie są to puste słowa i naprawdę chciałby go ponownie zobaczyć.  
\- Właściwie, to możemy się zobaczyć za kilka dni, o ile się zgodzisz.   
\- Co?  
\- Chciałbym, abyś przyjechał na sylwestra do Londynu.  
\- Naprawdę? – szeroki uśmiech rozświetlił jego twarz na myśl, że za kilak dni znów mógłby zobaczyć kędzierzawego.   
\- Tak, przyjechałbym po ciebie 30 grudnia, a wróciłbyś 2 stycznie. Co ty na to?  
\- Tak – kiwał ochoczo głową. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć i bardzo się cieszył, że Harry coś takiego zaproponował.   
*****  
Kilka dni później, Harry ponownie pojawił się w Doncaster. Tym razem, aby zabrać Louisa ze sobą na kilka dni do Londynu, chcąc spędzić z szatynem sylwestra. Oboje nie mogli się tego doczekać, chcąc ponownie być blisko siebie.   
Harry przez ostatnie dni sporo myślał nad tym co jest pomiędzy nim i Louisem, i doszedł do wniosku, że chciałby czegoś więcej niż przyjaźni. Miał wrażenie, że również szatyn postrzega go nie tylko jak przyjaciela, dlatego też planował porozmawiać z Louisem na ten temat. Chciał spróbować. Nawet jeśli miał być to związek na odległość, czuł, że Louis był tego wart.   
Drzwi kędzierzawemu otworzyła młodsza siostra szatyna, Lottie. Przywitała się z kędzierzawym, wpuszczając go do środka. Akurat w tym momencie z piętra zszedł nastolatek, niosąc swoją torbę. Harry przejął ją od przyjaciela, czekając aż ten założy buty i kurtkę.   
\- Uważaj na siebie – Jay wzięła syna do mocnego uścisku.  
\- Będzie dobrze, mamo – pocieszał ją – Będę z Harrym.  
\- Wiem i dlatego jestem trochę spokojniejsza – uśmiechnęła się słabo. Po tym, co przydarzyło się Louisowi była lekko przewrażliwiona na jego punkcie. Jednak ufała Stylesowi i wiedziała, że zadba o jej syna.   
\- Będzie dobrze Jay – kędzierzawy zapewnił kobietę, gdy przepuszczał szatyna w drzwiach.   
\- Wiem i dziękuję Harry – przytuliła go na pożegnanie i pozwoliła, aby podążył za Louisem do samochodu.   
*****  
\- Harry! – jęk Louisa rozniósł się po mieszkaniu kędzierzawego. Stał przed lustrem w sypialni Stylesa, który aktualnie był w łazience, i poprawiał swoją szarą koszulę – Dlaczego nie powiesz mi co będziemy robić?  
Od samego początku Harry był bardzo tajemniczy i nie chciał powiedzieć Tomlinsonowi, jakie ma plany na sylwestra. Powtarzał, że to niespodzianka, więc nastolatek musi być cierpliwy. Problem polegał na tym, że chłopak nie należał do cierpliwych i chciał już wiedzieć co starszy dla nich zaplanował.   
\- Lou, spokojnie – chłopak wyszedł z łazienki, mając na sobie tylko bokserki i Louis poczuł, jak robi mu się sucho w ustach na widok prawie nagiego ciała Harry’ego – Zaraz się wszystkie dowiesz – uszczypnął szatyna w pośladek, czym przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.   
\- No właśnie, zaraz się dowiem, więc co ci szkodzi? – marudził, z powrotem odwracając się w stronę swojego odbicia, gdzie również miał widok na ubierającego się Stylesa.   
\- Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę – zaśmiał się, zakładając jedną ze swoich absurdalnych koszul (jak mawiał Louis). Jednak jak zawsze wyglądał w niej perfekcyjnie.   
*****  
\- To jest ta twoja niespodzianka? – Louis rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. Była to niewielka restauracja, bardziej przypominająca wnętrze domu. Drewniane ściany, po za jedną, która była wyłożona kamieniem. Przy niej stał również kominek. Proste sosnowe stoły i kolorowe kanapy oraz fotele, z kocami i poduszkami. Na stolikach leżały małe stroiki świąteczne. Ściany zdobiły lustra, które powiększały optycznie przestrzeń, a w rogu stała choinka. Szatyn musiał przyznać, że bardzo mu się tutaj podobało, jednak nie rozumiał dlaczego Styles tak to ukrywał.   
\- To tylko jedna część – mrugnął do nastolatka, cicho się śmiejąc, gdy usłyszał jęk Tomlinsona.   
\- Eh, to jest znęcanie – mruknął cicho, sięgając po menu.  
\- Wszystko jest tutaj pyszne, jednak ja najczęściej biorę krem z pomidorów i kurczaka z ziołami i parmezanem. Polecam również ciastko czekoladowe z wiśniami.  
\- Hmm, brzmi dobrze.  
Chwilę później pojawił się kelner i zmówili dwa razy to co polecał Harry. Czekając na swoje danie, rozmawiali popijając colę i sok pomarańczowy, w przypadku Louisa.   
Po pysznej kolacji, udali się do samochodu Stylesa, którym udali się w kolejne miejsce. Jak się okazało była to impreza jednego z przyjaciół Harry’ego – Nialla. Był to bardzo wesoły i przyjazny chłopak. Louis od razu złapał z nim wspólny język. Zresztą z pozostałymi gośćmi również szybko złapał dobry kontakt, dzięki czemu Harry nie bał się zostawiać szatyna z innymi. Oczywiście trwało to tylko chwilę, bo chciał mieć chłopaka na oku. Nie chciał, aby się upił, nim nastąpi punkt kulminacyjny wieczoru.   
Dochodziła 23.00, gdy Harry wyciągnął Louisa z domu Irlandczyka. Chłopak trochę marudził, jednak gdy kędzierzawy zapewnił go, że nie pożałuje, bardziej chętnie opuścił imprezę. Po około 40 minutach dotarli na miejsce, jednak nim wysiedli z pojazdu starszy zawiązał nastolatkowi oczy. Oczywiście jak to Louis, protestował i marudził coś pod nosem, jednak pozwolił, aby Harry zakrył mu oczy i poprowadził.   
\- Haaaarry – jęczał młodszy, kiedy ciągle był prowadzony przez starszego. Czuł silne ramię, które było owinięte dookoła niego i nie, żeby na to narzekał, jednak chciał widzieć gdzie idzie – Kiedy będziemy na miejscu.  
\- Za moment – uspokajał przyjaciela – Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę.   
Rzeczywiście po kilku minutach zatrzymali się w miejscu. Louis stwierdził, że musieli wejść do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, ponieważ nie czuł już chłodnego wiatru. Przestępował z nogi na nogę, nie mogąc się doczekać, kiedy w końcu opaska dookoła jego oczu zniknie. W końcu ten moment nastąpił i Tomlinson nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Był w jednaj z kabin London Eye i właśnie unosili się do góry.   
\- C-co? Ale jak? – spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na kędzierzawego, który się do niego szczerzył zadowolony.  
\- Uznałem, że to odpowiednie miejsce na oglądanie fajerwerków – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ale jakim cudem? – pisnął, wciąż będąc w szoku – Na pewno ciężko zdobyć bilety na sylwestra tutaj, a ty jeszcze załatwiłeś całą kabinę. Jak?  
\- Mam tu znajomości, może trochę więcej zapłaciłem i się udało – ponownie wzruszył ramionami – Mam coś jeszcze – uniósł rękę, w której trzymał koszyk. Jak się okazało w środku był szampan, dwa kieliszki i owoce w czekoladzie.   
Smakowali owoców, rozmawiając i wygłupiając się, a gdy było coraz bliżej północy, Harry otworzył szampana i rozlał go do kieliszków.   
\- Lou – zaczął, gdy stali przy jednej z barierek, oglądając Londyn z góry – Jest coś o czym chciałbym porozmawiać.  
\- Hmm? – spojrzał na kędzierzawego, widząc u niego lekką niepewność.   
\- Znamy się kilka tygodni, a ja mam wrażenie, jakby to trwało znacznie dłużej – zaczął – Uwielbiam cię, jesteś niesamowity, wesoły, piękny i bardzo dobry – Louis czuł, jak jego policzki pokrywa rumieniec – Teraz będziesz w Doncaster, a ja w Londynie, ale nie chcę tracić z tobą kontaktu. Jednak nie chcę, aby to było tylko przyjaźń – serce szatyna biło mocno ze strachu, jak będą brzmiały kolejne słowa – Chciałbym czegoś więcej, chcę byś został moim chłopakiem.   
\- N-naprawdę? – poczucie ulgi i szczęścia zalało ciało mniejszego – Nawet jeśli będziemy przez jakiś czas daleko od siebie?  
\- Tak, chce tego – potwierdził swoje wcześniejsze słowa.  
\- To dobrze, bo ja również – uśmiechnął się szeroko, mając ochotę pocałować kędzierzawego. Więc zrobił to. Stanął na palcach i przycisnął swoje usta do tych starszego.   
W tym samym momencie wybiła północ, ale niebo rozświetliły tysiące fajerwerków.   
\- Szczęśliwego nowego roku, Hazz – mruknął w usta kędzierzawego, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
\- Szczęśliwego nowego roku, Boo Bear – pochylił się, chcąc ponownie skosztować tych wąskich warg.


End file.
